


Promise Me You’ll Hold Me Forever

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Poe Dameron, Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief, M/M, Poe Dameron POV, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After losing his first love to the violence of the First Order, Poe vows he’ll never fall in love again.But, he hadn’t counted on Rey...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Muran (past), Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Promise Me You’ll Hold Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllo and welcome to Drabble down for Damerey Daily Prompt 6: “say that you’ll love me forever/say that the winds won’t change on us”
> 
> And welcome to me putting on my “Poe loved Muran and that’s that on that” hat

* * *

  
Poe’s promised forever before. Whispered it in the dark, murmured it into the hollow of a clavicle, vowed with fingers laced, backs arched.

He promised forever to Muran; but forever ended, shattering into stardust as he screamed for a man who couldn’t hear him. 

And Poe promised himself he’d never promise forever again.

But Rey comes in inches, leaking through barriers he hadn’t noticed building, trickling in until she’s a flood. 

As she sleeps in his arms, glowing by the light of the starviewer, Poe presses his lips to her hair and promises forever to the galaxy one more time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
